The Causalities and Tragedies of a Popular Teenager
by kaka96
Summary: Danny Desai was, had been, and is her favorite person. No idea if this is finished or not, you guys can decide if you want it to continue. And it will contain Dacey and Janny but most likely Dacey will be end game. Review and enjoy.


**The story takes place in a class room probably during the second episode. Be warned the story does jump from thought to thought. I do not own Twisted ABCF and if I did I wouldn't change a thing; I'm loving the slow build to Dacey. I already know it will be a fun ride even if they aren't end game. I'm writing this story just for entertainment and I am making no money off of it. So enjoy and don't forget to comment when your done. I do love constructive criticism. **

* * *

_He was staring at her..._

She just knew he was and yet-she couldn't bring herself to raise her head to find out if he really was. But still-she knew- she could just feel it, just like she always could. If Lacey had thought that with the absence he spent from her would at least remove even the teensy bit of the hold he had over her heart it seemed as though that was moot. If anything absence only made her be even more alert even more sure that these _feelings _she has for him could never go away.

The teacher was still talking, but that didn't matter not anymore. Lacey had so much more to think about than the wiggly lines on the board. Was the obvious soap opera of her life not be any more public and just plain crazy? Her best friend was dead. Her boyfriend got his ass handed to him publically by her old childhood best friend. Who she was beginning to feel stuff for. _Stuff_ she would rather not acknowledge after all. Her life was too important to just give up all her progress for some guy. But then again Danny Desai wasn't just any guy. Was he? Which made her resolve to avoid him even more impossible. Especially because she arguing against her heart in this particularly political decision for her social career in high school. But that wouldn't be very easy considering that nothing involving Danny and Lacey was easy...especially when it was both of them involved.

Their relationship in childhood had never been completely platonic. They had cuddled close and their hands would ever so delicately brush against one another. Everyday when they'd play with Danny at his home- carefree and happy, blissfully unaware of the mystery and pain that seemed to even then, now that Lacey can recount seemed to swirl around Danny. Everyday Lacey would press a kiss lightly to his cheek. And a purposeful miscalculation on Danny's part would be he'd moved his head every so gently to the right so that Lacey's would brush just gently across his before she'd pull back and run home. Lacey knew even with her back turned rushing away-that Danny Desai was watching her.

* * *

_Danny Desai is her favorite person in the world. _

The scary thing was-he already knew that. Jo had always had an easier relationship with him. She had always held a flame for him. And Danny used that to his advantage. He might of been unaware about it when they where kids but now as teenagers he saw it crystal clear-and he soaked it up. A sympathizing soul. The only thing was Danny wasn't sorry about anything. She was easy. However Danny had never ever been interested in easy. Thus his interest in Lacey. But the funny thing to Danny was she didn't even know all of it. Lacey was beautiful, even at the bashful young age of eleven years. Danny craved her. Her bras sassy attitude and tendency to be cruel-fully blunt, he burned for her. She was gorgeous, with the sparkling gleam in her eyes. She was real-painfully real- and because she was real she saw Danny very clearly. He was a little boy filling the shoes of a man even then. She knew sooner or later he would leave her, she just hadn't seen what way it would come to be. But even through the pain of her childhood-what Danny caused and no matter how clearly she saw him... there was one thing she missed about him. One thing Danny would do his best to keep from her so that she would never know just how vulnerable he was to her.

* * *

_Lacey Porter is his favorite person in the world. _

Lacey knew all too well the darker side of Danny. It was hard to miss. Jo was always very compliant and she never had been to hassled to do anything by Danny. Sadly the same could not be sad about Lacey. Her harsh, cold and bitchy exterior never blended well with authority.

And Danny was very clearly the alpha male of the shit. And shit meaning everything. Danny rarely ever allowed Lacey to walk away from him. He was always the only one who could beat her word for word. If she had a sharp tongue, his was downright _lethal. _Lacey always knew that there was something sinister and deadly in his eyes. Danny may not have killed Regina, but Lacey has no doubt he was involved someway, somehow. Lacey always knew it was best with Danny to always accept what he gave for face value, because he would never give you anything else willingly. Danny was a dangerous character. He was unreadable. Untraceable. And she's sure he only honed those predatory skills in juvie. But then again she would never know for sure... she had never visited him then or ever for that matter.

Sometimes she climbed into her bed and mourned her favorite person on the anniversary of that wretched day. She'd purposely get details messed up, the details of that day was something she wanted no one to know by heart. She refused to analyse it. She refused to know why or even ponder it. She wasn't Jo. She would never be Jo. She won't accept him. Danny Desai didn't deserve her forgiveness nor her love. Unlike Jo she would never forget he was a murderer and capable of anything.

The bell rang shrill and loud and she quickly stood up. Letting her eyes casually slide to that corner, she wasn't surprised to see him still sitting there. Unmoved even by the sounding of the bell. It's time to go for everyone else but Danny Desai. When there eyes met-there was no spark, no fireworks. No with Danny it was intense and hot. Danny didn't do romance. Danny did intensity.

"Lace, can we talk?" He's not just black or white anymore. He's something out of the mix. He's not even gray.

* * *

_He's yellow. _

He's something so far out of Lacey's radar. He doesn't blend with red for passion. He was too cold and calculating to be passionate. Or at least Lacey thought so. She didn't know anything about him anymore. He's changed so much but yet he was still the same. He was most definitely yellow. No where near black and white. He couldn't even be in between. He was guilty yet not guilty. But he was never innocent.

"What do you want?"

He used the nickname. She realized only too late. She hadn't been called that name for a while and it surprised her that she accepted it so easily back into her life. She was Lacey Porter. The Bitch. The queen bee. The follower. The child murder. Freak. Yup, it had been along time since she had been just simply, Lace. But then again she should be surprised it was after only Danny's name for her. He made it up long before anyone else had, she had become _his _lace. The only problem was she was no longer _his _anything.

* * *

_At least for right now..._

Danny stepped close and then even closer to her till his lips were only an inch away from hers. "You," he said with a small smile. He paused staring deep into her eyes just to watch her reaction before continuing, "to be my friend again."

The silence didn't seem to help Lacey at all. She couldn't find any answers and it seemed as though Danny knew more than enough.

Remembering just how impossible going back to him was she turned away from him. Ready to move on to her next class...with her _boyfriend._ The only man in her life besides the occasional celebrity crush that should be able to make her heart flutter when he whispers against her skin. And smile like she hadn't before.

"Lace, tell me the truth...don't you miss us?" _GOD _why did he keep talking to her didn't he already know how much he hurt her.

"Why should I!?" _Oh god _its starting again, these almost tears that made her nose stuffy for hours from holding it all in and her eyes burn and her heart just ACHE.

"Why do you get the right to come back into my life? Huh? Make me feel like I'm wrong for just wanting something normal in my life. You ruined my childhood! You have no right to miss us! BECAUSE YOUR THE ONE THAT LEFT! Not me okay?!"

What is she doing? Lacey didn't know anymore, she's confused about what she wants, what she doesn't want, what she should want.

And as if possible Lacey's heart broke more as she watched Danny's face fall only slightly before it turned into a neutral face. Lacey hated that face, no matter how beautiful it was. Danny perfected that look in the third grade. After Tracey Rilee broke his heart and started playing kick ball with Mike Wilson instead of him.

"Danny please understand..." She didn't even know what she was pleading for and she was even more confused when he caught her, with his eyes.

* * *

_His eyes..._

Like laser beams, they seemed to burn. Nothing about Danny was boring especially his eyes. Despite being brown they expressed so much more than she wanted to know about Danny. She was wrong. Danny was passionate and she wonders how she could have missed it.

"Don't," he interupts with a smile that looks so forced and fell within a second. "I'm Scocio, remember no need to pretend I have feelings. I get it. I'll stay out of your way, your highness."

He walked close to her as he made his way to the door. Dipping his head closer to her's, she could smell Danny just inches from her and she ached to pull him closer. She could feel herself crumbling. All she wanted right now more than anything was comfort. And not just anyone's...Danny's.

He sensed that she wasn't alright. He always could. Pulling her just a little against him, letting her hands rest against his chest. He could tell she wasn't sure she wanted rest her hands against his chest or push him away.

"You aren't you anymore Lacey." His fingers lightly trailed along her skin. And it felt so good. But it shouldn't feel so good. She had a boyfriend. Her boyfriend... Alex...Adam...god she knew it started with a "A".

* * *

_Oh! God what was his name again?_

"And you were never who you said you are, Danny."

She was talking but she didn't know what she was saying. But even as the words escaped her she regretted them. But it seemed like all Lacey could do at this point in her life was blurt out exactly what she thought or felt. And that honestly wouldn't do for her popular girl status. But for right now she couldn't stop herself because all she knew was that he hadn't stopped touching her and her hands where still there, laying against his chest. But in a second that was over. And she didn't know how it happened but it did and the pang of the lost seemed to seep in her pores and chill her to the bone. Her arms were down and she was standing farther away from him closer to the door. But even still she felt trapped.

"I am who I am, I always have been," was his last words to her and then he was gone and Lacey was by herself. And that should have made her feel better but it didn't. And she nearly felt suffocated by the air around her. The expectations. The stares. The whispers. That would soon follow if anyone knew just how _deep _her feelings were for Socio.

* * *

_The Socio. _

Her life was never going to be normal. And she did that all to herself perfectly fine without the help of Danny Desai for the past five years of her life.

Nothing was what it seemed. Lacey Porter was a perfect chaos. And it would be a well kept secret that The Top Bitch, aka Lacey Porter had the hots for The Socio, aka Danny Desai.

A secret between Lacey and the walls. Danny and whomever else this secret might concern or involve would just have to stuff it.

* * *

_But then again; that wasn't the case was it..._

Cause Lacey Porter did break up with that guy...her boyfriend the very next day.

* * *

**This is my first Twisted Fanfic but I can definitely bet that it won't be my last. **


End file.
